The field of invention is computer-implemented control of a hand held tool. In particular, the control of a hand held tool for controlling speed of a shaft and the torque applied to fasteners by the fastener interface mechanism of the hand-held tool and monitoring the operating parameters of the tool.
Hand tools are used in space by astronauts to change instruments on spacecraft such as the Hubble Space Telescope. Computer-implemented control of a hand-held tool in space has particular requirements. The requirements of space flight require that the electronics be radiation tolerant and be spaceflight qualified. To be radiation tolerant, the electronics must be able to withstand being bombarded by particles such as protons and neutrons at much higher rates than on earth where the atmosphere provides protection against such constant bombardment. Being spaceflight qualified also requires that the device be able to operate in the military temperature range of -55 deg Celsius to +125 deg Celsius. Furthermore, the computer-implemented control of the hand-held tool must allow for remote operation of the tool. The ability to control the tool remotely is necessary in a facility which is hazardous or inconvenient for human beings such as a nuclear facility or a thermal vacuum chamber in which a robotic arm may actually hold the hand-held tool while a remote human operator is directing the tool.